Promiscuous
by xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx
Summary: The guys go on a night out, but what happens when Vegeta asks Bulma to dance to the sexiest song of the moment? BV, lemon, highschool era, songfic to Promiscuous, by Nelly Furtado and I own nothing...thats my disclaimer


**_A/N: _**ooh! A songfic for Nelly Furtado's 'Promiscuous'? YES!! This is an awesome song, and I HOPE this is a good fic! So read on, please review! I'm going to be doing a lot more songfics in future, so keep your eyes peeled for me!!

Setting: On a night out to the trendy Club McAdam, ChiChi, Goku and Vegeta meet up with Bulma and the gang, but what happens when Bulma and Vegeta dance to one of the sexiest songs ever? (lil' note: not much CC/G action here, and the gang are only mentioned briefly.)

_N: Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
N: Didn't think so_

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

"Come on guys!" laughed ChiChi as she leapt into Goku's quietly purring silver car, kissing him briefly. Her raven black hair was pulled into a long, straight ponytail and she wore a short red silk Chinese style dress with gold delicate embroidery. Yet, this vision of Oriental feminine perfection was destroyed by knee-high black leather boots, with huge stiletto heels. The 18 year-old beauty beamed at her boyfriend, her eyes shining with affection and excitement. Goku hugged her shoulders and blew lightly on her ear, causing her to gasp and laugh loudly.

"We're going to have to queue for AGES if you don't hurry!" hollered the 19 year old boy from behind his girl, his black hair sticking out at odd angles with a joyful grin plastered onto his lightly tanned face. His tall frame was kitted out in loose stonewash jeans and a beige t-shirt, a black shirt unbuttoned over the top of it. He revved the engine and felt his grin widen as he got a loud growl in response, and a rock thrown over the car, landing with a loud thwack on the road.

"Shut it Kakkarot!" came a deep, angry voice from near the door of Goku's house. A dark shadow could be vaguely seen making its way toward the car and, upon closer inspection, it wasn't all that big, the flame-like hair on top added a lot of the person's overall height. The 18 year old boy was finally revealed in the light as an extremely handsome, yet ferociously scowling, male.

Like his friend in the car, he wore baggy dark denim jeans and a red and black t-shirt. His slight frame was broad shouldered with slim hips, a similar physique to that of a male model. Goku's body was masculine, muscular, but rectangular. He was all brawn, little shape at all, unlike Vegeta.

"Sorry 'Geta, I just don't want to queue for ages! It'll be way full by the time we get there!" He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as ChiChi took her place beside him, leaving a pissed-off looking Vegeta to slide into the back. "So, we're definitely meeting Bulma at the club?" he asked ChiChi, who groaned.

"Yes, Goku! I've told you about twelve times already! Just drive already, it'll be fine. The rest of the guys are going to be at the club too, Yamcha and 18 are going to take everyone." she said, more to herself than everyone while Vegeta huffed in the backseat as lights flew past them.

_N :Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

_  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

Bulma…what a girl. Just turned 18, a minx with a strange sense of innocence, unlike the many sluts at the school. There was a reason why he liked her; mainly that she had a little more about her than the rest of the brain-dead bimbos at their school. True, they did argue a hell of a lot but that only added to the passion and excitement of their 'friendship'. Both felt the same, both knew how the other felt, but both were too god-damn stubborn to take it any further.

So Vegeta acted aloof as usual. But even he couldn't deny the fact that his pulse was racing at the very thought of meeting her. And, two miles away at the Briefs house, Bulma was feeling the same way as she applied clear lip-gloss to full, pink lips. She blew out shakily, swallowing as she thought of him. He always had this effect on her, whether he be behind her or in the next galaxy. The mere thought of his sandalwood smell, his strong arms, his tanned skin sent her to jelly.

And hopefully, she'd please him tonight. She studied her deep blue eyes; even more piercing now they were outlined by thick black pencil. Smoky gunmetal eye shadow sparkled when the light hit it, contrasting with the creamy white of her flawless skin. Green-blue hair hung round her shoulders, a perfectly straight waterfall of silk, her bangs swept to the side. Her white tank top was extremely plain, not the kind of top she'd be expected to go clubbing in. Teamed with black skinny jeans and a silver studded belt however, it looked a little less innocent. The knee-high red leather wedge boots added a few inches to her petite height and gave her a seductive aura.

She quickly grabbed a red bolero jacket and left the house, turning the ignition in her black sports model and roaring off into the night. Would he even _be _there? Who knew with Vegeta, he could be that damned difficult at times. He was like a hormonal pregnant woman, but if he WAS pregnant then the gestation period had gone on much longer than usual.

And finally, the club was in sight. Thoughts of Vegeta occupied Bulma's mind until she realised she was parked, just sitting with the engine running and radio spitting out some garbled 'Akon' crap. She switched off the ignition and sat in the darkness for a few moments, hands resting on the wheel. As usual, she would be cool around Vegeta. He was her friend. Nothing more. Good.

Getting out of the car with a sense of determination, Bulma made her way into the club, not seeing Goku's silver car turn in just as she got past the bouncers.

_N: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it_

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent,

_N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

"Right! Let's go!" said ChiChi happily as Goku took his keys out of the ignition. She promptly jumped out of the car and looked round, no doubt scouting for her little crew thought Vegeta venomously. He wouldn't even BE here right now if it wasn't for Bulma…and the girl wasn't even here to meet them. Cow.

"Are Tien and the gang inside?" asked Goku placidly, Vegeta rolling his eyes as he heard ChiChi's frustrated hiss. He had to hand it to the black haired Onna, she coped well with that bumbling idiot.

"Yes Goku. As I've told you already. THIRTEEN TIMES!" she yelled, hitting Goku's arm, though it had no real effect. She sighed angrily and took his arm, going into the club with Vegeta following behind.

Club McAdam was a stylish, relatively new, club in Satan City, already a favourite haunt of the gang. The interior was a simple black and silver design, black walls with silver seats, a modern steel drinks bar and a silver dance floor.

"I love those seats." said ChiChi, as she did every time they went in. Vegeta made his way over to the bar with Goku as ChiChi went off to find the others.

"Vodka and Tonic, Gin and Tonic and a watermelon Bacardi Breezer please!" said Goku loudly to the man behind the counter, he had the preferred drinks of Vegeta and ChiChi down to a tee. Vegeta sat himself on a bar stool, looking over the sea of heads for a blue-green head of hair with no luck.

"She'll be here." said Goku knowingly; not looking at Vegeta though the small smirk on his lips irked Vegeta beyond belief.

"I don't know what the hell you're babbling about Kakkarot, and I'm not going to waste precious time and energy trying to guess." he spat angrily, taking a drink of his vodka and tonic. He spotted a hand waving to him and Goku from the other side of the room, and Goku leapt up.

"Chi's found them!" he said, both happy and panicked sounding. 'Bless,' thought Vegeta vehemently, 'Kakkarot doesn't want to leave the harpy waiting.' and he begrudgingly followed him through the crowd to a table.

Where Bulma was hugging ChiChi, talking animatedly.

Looking simply stunning.

Vegeta hung back slightly as Goku launched in-between the two, handing ChiChi her Bacardi Breezer. ChiChi, who would've usually scalded him for his rudeness, changed fluently, from Bulma mode to Goku simplified-English mode, and Vegeta was momentarily admiring of her.

But then Bulma's smoky, seductive eyes met his own and the temperature seemed to soar. And she felt it too. For that moment, her body felt unable to move; even when Krillin accidentally barged into her on the way to the loo she couldn't shift an inch. She and Vegeta just stood, staring at each other. For what seemed like an eternity, they were lost in their own little world until the song changed to Nelly Furtado's _'Promiscuous Girl' _and ChiChi gasped in excitement, setting her drink down and grabbing Goku, leading him to the dance floor. Bulma blinked and looked round her, noticing that Vegeta was closer to her when she looked back round.

"He…hey Vegeta!" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Vegeta smiled quickly at her, clearing his throat.

"Hi Woman, do…" he faltered, looking down before inhaling deeply, puffing himself up fully and looking Bulma squarely in the eye. "Do you want to dance? It seems to be the right thing to do, and seeing as we're the only two people left here like idiots I think it'd be fitting to-" but, he was interrupted in the middle of his breathless dialogue by a soft finger falling upon his lips.

Bulma watched him, eyebrows raised slightly. "Vegeta. Not everything needs full, detailed explanation. I'd love to dance." she said, taking her finger away much to the disappointment of Vegeta's mouth and took his hand.

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

The steady bass of the song pulsed along the floor, up through the dancers' bodies, causing their bodies to sway and move of their own accord. Bulma turned away from Vegeta, swaying in time to the music, her arms up above her head. Vegeta watched her carefully, her silhouette standing out against the multicoloured lights. Tentatively, his reached his hand up and touched her arm, running it down and settling it on her waist, his eyes resting on the same spot having made the same journey down her curve.

Bulma smirked to herself and moved back until she was touching Vegeta and his breath caught. She placed one hand on the one on her waist, taking his other hand and wrapping his arm round herself. They began moving together, in time with the music, lost in their own world where nothing else mattered but them, the dance floor, and that the music didn't stop.

_N: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute_

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team  
N: So does everybody else.

Bulma turned to Vegeta, her blue eyes twinkling into his through the dim light. She tightened her grip on his hand and leant up slightly. He paused for a moment, breathing slowly as he inched closer to her face. Then there it was. The contact. The kiss. Her lips were sweet, like the rarest nectar, her breath cool and fresh. She nibbled his bottom lip slightly, and was rewarded with his tongue running along hers. They stood for several minutes, tongues warring for dominance with no winner. Well, they both won with the sensations passing through them, like fire in a forest of lightning during a storm.

They pulled away finally, breathless and hungry for more. Bulma took Vegeta's hand and lead him out onto one of the unoccupied balconies and stood, looking out over the lit-up city in the cool breeze. Her silky hair swayed in the wind, Vegeta leaning against the doorframe, watching her casually.

"What're you thinking?" he asked her, starting slowly toward her as she turned to him. She looked up into his eyes, and shrugged slightly, a satisfied, placid smile engraved upon her face.

"I'm thinking…what the hell just happened in there?" she laughed, holding onto Vegeta's arms softly, her fingers tracing the indentations of his muscles. "I'm thinking…why did it take so long?" she looked up at him questioningly and he gazed down at her.

"I…don't know. I don't think I was ready to admit it to myself…until then." he mumbled, his voice low as his eyes locked onto her shimmering lips, the sweet entrance to her cave.

"Obviously not…" said Bulma absently, swooping up quickly to capture Vegeta's mouth with hers. The kiss was heated, passionate and needy. When Vegeta pulled away, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were clouded with lust.

"Let's get out of here, I can't stand wanting you so badly and not being able to." he growled low in his throat, making Bulma giggle at his directness.

_Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

N: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus  
Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on  
N: You know what I mean

"How do I know that you'll be back tomorrow morning after you've had me?" she whispered, fingering the neckline of his t-shirt. He laughed softly, running his fingertips down her cheek, over her lips to her chin.

"I'm not crazy. Why would I leave you for someone else? That'd be like giving away a spaceship for a pushbike." he soothed, and in the throbbing bass of his voice, Bulma knew he wasn't lying. His eyes were too genuine, even Vegeta couldn't lie that well.

"What happened to thaw the ice man so quickly?" she laughed, hugging him round the waist. Vegeta grunted and placed his hands softly on her upper arms, his trademark scowl returning.

"Onna, just because I have confessed that I have feelings for you, don't take liberties. You have to accept, you'll never be first priority over my training and that I'll never be like Kakkarot, sappy and submissive." he said, his hard voice softened somewhat. "I'll infuriate you. I'll make you want to kill me and curse the day I was ever brought into existence. But I'll be with you for always, and this I promise you."

Bulma smiled up at Vegeta. Did he really think she'd be expecting anything else? Yamcha had been like a wanting puppy-dog around her, note the fact that they now were no longer together. Vegeta provided her with intellectual equality, someone she could talk to without having to use the simplest words available in her vocabulary. Yes they fought, and yes they didn't always see eye to eye, but that's what made it exciting! She'd feel so bored with a 'yes' man, someone so desperate to keep her with him he'd change his own views and morals in the blink of an eye, just because she thought differently.

"You promise me?" she asked, eyes soft. Vegeta nodded.

"I promise."

"Then how could I say no?" she asked, melting into his arms. He felt his heart burst with…excitement? yes but…no, that wasn't it…joy? well, yes he was very happy, but this was unknown…this was foreign. It was such a rush, a buzz, like every beautiful summer's day and winter's night rolled into one, with a little spice thrown in. His brows furrowed in thought, and Bulma watched him carefully.

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

"This…what is this, strange emotion…" he said slowly, looking down at her with a slight frown of concern. Bulma smiled and shook her head slightly, squeezing Vegeta slightly.

"That would be called love." she explained simply, to Vegeta's surprise. This is what love felt like? He expected it to be awful, something that brainwashed you and left only a helpless spark of your former self behind. But this was rather nice…tingly.

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

"Love…" he repeated quietly before Bulma pulled away, still keeping hold of his hand.

"Let's get out of here." she said pleadingly, and he could sense her arousal for him. He smirked and nodded shortly, still repeating that one word over in his head.

_LOVE!!_

"Oh wait! Shit, we can't!" she said helplessly, groaning in frustration. "Goku and ChiChi, they'd be so mad if we left without saying goodbye, and I really can't be bothered finding them right now!" Bulma groaned again, shocked when Vegeta laughed. He leant into her, his lips by his ear.

"Fuck them all." he whispered lowly. It was the sexiest thing Bulma had ever heard, and she almost had a coronary. His words made her want to rip all her clothes off right there, lay on the stone ground and scream for him to take her.

'I think we should wait, they're our friends.' she meant to say. Instead she said, "No, it'll be you fucking me actually." as she lead Vegeta out of the club. 'What?' she thought to herself, frowning slightly. 'You're getting brave Bulma…'

Vegeta smirked, her words sending a pulsation of arousal to his area, and he allowed himself to be taken away by her. She leapt into her car with him and sped home, breaking the 60mph limit by at least 45mph. The skidded halt in front of her house and dash for the door before Vegeta could even put his seatbelt ON made him laugh.

"Talk about fast-action!" he mumbled to himself, yet another thing he adored about Bulma. When she got an idea in her head, she'd take it and run, not stopping until she'd been around the world a few times.

He followed her in, surprised when she shut the door behind him and leapt upon him, seizing his lips in a ferocious kiss.

_Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want_

N: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

"I want you…" she panted after finally releasing him, groaning as his fingers traced the curve of her breast through the concealing tank top.

"I noticed." grinned Vegeta, lifting her up and, even though he'd never been in this house, taking her upstairs. Her room…it was like Russian roulette. Pick the right door; throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless. Wrong door, wake up her parents and get thrown out, leave both parties unfulfilled and needing.

"Fuck it." he growled angrily, opening the only labelled door, the plaque reading 'bathroom'. Bulma giggled, half with nerves, half with excitement as he set her down. He removed his jacket and she shrugged her bolero off, both landing in a heap on the white tiled floor.

Bulma met him in the middle of the bathroom, grabbing his shirt and pulling him with her until she felt her back pressed against the cold tiled wall. She reached for the bottom of his shirt as he nibbled her neck, coaxing a heated moan from her throat. His chiselled chest was everything she'd imagined and more, and she could hardly stop herself staring at him until she realised her tank top was off and her baby blue lacy bra was holding little to the imagination.

He was so hot for her. She was bold, exploring, daring to take the lead. Her creamy mounds pressed against his muscular chest as he reached behind her to unhook the clasp. As his tongue flickered over her exposed nipple, something in both of them seemed to break and before they knew it, they were both stark naked and panting heavily.

Vegeta stared at her, amazed by her beauty. His fingers swept against the soft blue curls adorning her femininity, stroking her folds softly, preparing her. Luckily for him, she was already wet and hotter than the sun. He plunged two of his fingers into her core, earning a heated gasp and his own cock to pulsate, almost painfully hard. A soft blush was etched across her cheeks as he pumped his fingers in and out, and she was close. He brushed her clit with his thumb, the small bundle of nerves was swollen and unbelievably tender to the touch.

And made Bulma scream loudly.

She was going to be a very vocal partner, he deemed excitedly, muffling her cry with his mouth. She hadn't even reached orgasm yet! She'd be begging him for more, if she enjoyed that she'd be in heaven soon.

He positioned himself at her entrance, having to hold back from ravishing her hard like an animal as she whimpered when his fingers were removed. "Don't worry Onna, you'll be glad soon enough." he said. When she nodded, he plunged into her, her hips gyrating against his was she was pushed up against the wall. She cried loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist and grappling at the smooth wall helplessly.

Oh Kami…she was so tight! To feel himself sheathed in her soft, warm canal was almost enough to send him over the edge. But she came first. Both literally and metaphorically.

He ground his hips against hers as he pistoned in and out of her, getting faster and harder as the grip around his waist tightened and she started moaning louder. One of her hands played with her hardened nipple, moving down to her clit and rubbing, stroking, pinching. Vegeta watched her fingers work deftly and felt the vibration of a feral growl escape his throat as the bud got riper and Bulma got more aroused.

He felt her warm essence start seeping out at he pushed in fully, stopping and grinding their hips together, creating friction not only on their bodies but on his cock that was rubbing against the walls delightfully. Bulma felt blissful. No-one had ever given her this much pleasure she thought as she abstractedly felt his velvety tip rubbing her walls. He was huge, but what else did she think? He was bound to be.

Release hit them both like a 10-tonne truck. They stood for a moment, him still inside of her, trying desperately to regain enough energy to leave the bathroom. Vegeta's hot seed spurted into Bulma as her cum coated his cock like a glove. He recovered quicker, taking the sleeping woman and all their clothes in his arms. Bulma silently pointed out her bedroom door and they entered, spooning each other.

Vegeta stroked her hair and kissed her bare shoulder, snuggling his face into the nape of her neck. One word coursed through his mind…

_**LOVE!!!!**_

_N: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more_

**_A/N: FINI!!!! _**So what did you think? Please review!! I like songfics, and this one is my first so please tell me everything you thought!! Thanks!!

love Em

xx


End file.
